


It's Not Rocket Science.

by bispaceprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Med Student Clarke, PhD Raven, Princess Mechanic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bispaceprincess/pseuds/bispaceprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven has a paper to submit. Clarke has a girlfriend on the edge of a science breakdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Rocket Science.

**Author's Note:**

> I am married to a legit rocket scientist and needed to use my powers for good. This is an accurate representation of what it is like to live with a PhD candidate while they're writing a paper.

Clarke entered the room slowly and warily, like she was approaching a wild animal. Which- honestly- she pretty much was.

“Hey Rave,” She said in a soft calming voice. “How’s it going? You doing okay?”

Her girlfriend's head whipped up from where she was sitting in the middle of the bed. Her usually impeccable hair was frizzed out around her face like a halo, like she had been running her hand absentmindedly through it, a likely hypothesis given it was what she did when she ranted about theoretical physics. There were piles of papers and notebooks scattered around her, some perilously high and close to the edge. When she saw Clarke’s face she broke out into a wide smile, which would have made Clarke happy, but the manic look that remained in her eyes made her hesitate.

“Yep, yep. Just have to read everything ever written, so I’m like 25% done?” She said rapidly. “Which is great because I have-” She brought her watch up to look “approximately 5 hours until I need to submit my comprehensive literature review. So I’m right on schedule. Easy peasy.”

“Ooookay,” She replied slowly. “Is there anything I can get you? Water? Food? Febreze?”

“You’re in med school, you can tell me the best way to stay awake and alert. Which is better, Cocaine or Meth?”

“Okay, I’m removing Murphy from your contact list. You should not do either of those things, obviously.”

“But Claaaaarke.”

“No. No schedule 1 illicit substances to get papers done in time.”

“But this is for the A-I-Triple A, it’s important,” She pouted out her lip and looked up through her thick eyelashes, “Not even a little cocaine?”

“You are ridiculous.”

“UGH fine, you are by far the worst girlfriend I’ve ever had.”

“I’m the only girlfriend you’ve ever had,” Clarke reminded her with a smile. It was one of her favorite things to say to Clarke when she knew she had lost an argument.

Raven scoffed, then grinned back, looking significantly less manic.

“I will get you one of those gross energy drinks instead, that’s the most I’m willing to budge. But you have to eat something with it, because those things are essentially caffeinated battery acid.”

When Clarke came back with an energy drink the size of her head and a bowl of arroz con dulce she had looked up a recipe for, Raven was furiously typing so she set them on the bedside table and left her to her own devices.

4 hours and 40 mins later Clarke startled awake on the couch when Raven jumped across the room, landing heavily on her and promptly began nuzzling into her neck.

“Mmm-hey,” She said sleepily, still not completely awake. She had intended to stay up, but then she had decided to watch reruns of The Office, which always made her laugh then fall asleep. “You done?”

She mumbled something into her neck, but it was too muffled for her to understand. She had emerged from her science lair, so the answer was probably yes.

“What was that?”

Raven pulled back slightly and said, “Yes, I’m done. Thanks for not letting me do cocaine.”

“What are girlfriends for?”

Raven pulled back farther still to look at Clarke and waggle her eyebrows, “I can think of a couple things.”

Clarke burst out laughing, “God, you’re such a horndog. Aren’t you exhausted? I’m pretty sure you haven’t slept in 4 days, and haven’t showered in longer.”

Raven frowned, “But, I’ve been doing science Clarke. SCIENCE.”

“Science!” Clarke repeated with a smile.

Raven tried to open her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted with a yawn so loud her jaw popped. Clarke winced and said, “Okay, you get in the shower, and I’ll clean off the bed.”

“But science Clarke.”

Clarke propped her up and herded her to the bathroom, unable to drag the smile off her face.

“I’m pretty sure if you go much longer without bathing you’re going to be considered science yourself.”

“Mean,” Raven replied, but there wasn’t any heat to it.

“So mean,” Clarke agreed. “Alright, in you get. Don’t come out until you smell like a human again.”

Clarke waited at the door until she heard the water running, then padded over to the shared bedroom. It looked like a tornado had hit. She sighed and began to gather the piles of detritus to move them to the desk in the living room. She looked down at the papers in her hands, she had been dating Raven for over two years and living with her for almost 6 months and she had never once seen her using a paper that looked like it was even vaguely comprehensible to an actual human being.

She heard the water shut off from across the apartment and went to get a glass of water before returning to the bedroom. She entered and saw Raven sprawled across the bed like a starfish, only wearing her sleeping shorts, which were slightly askew belying how haphazardly they had been thrown on. Clarke flicked the light off, changed into her own pajamas, then curled into Raven’s side, pushing her wet hair to the other side to press a kiss to her throat. The dark haired girl let out a contented hum and rolled onto her side to face Clarke. Without opening her eyes she tried to kiss her, but her aim was off and she only managed to kiss the bridge of her nose. Clarke let out a soft giggle as Raven frowned when she realized her mistake.

“So, did it all turn out okay?”

“Yeah, I mean I’m in Sinclairs group so they’re going to publish it no matter what, but yeah. And I think I figured out what I was missing from my simulation, if I’m right they’re going to name an equation after me.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, all it will take is another two months of my time, a million dollars of computing power and the output of 3 red bull factories.”

“Your life is so hard.”

“Don’t do it,” Raven warned, opening one eye to halfheartedly glare.

“But come on, babe, it’s not like it’s rocket science…” Clarke continued with a grin, continuing on despite Ravens immediate groans, “Oh wait, IT IS!”


End file.
